


My Wish Come True

by sbdrag



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: Bulma Briefs cannotbelievethat the man shethoughtwas her soulmate was actually soulmates with a big hairy alien that came to kill everyone. He didn't, but still. Now it turns out her soulmate isalsoan alien coming to kill everyone? Come on! She was too pretty for this kind of thing to happen to her! She better give her alleged soulmate a piece of her mind!





	My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on Your Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428765) by [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd). 



> Credit to AGirlNamedEd and TiedyedTrickster for this soulmate AU! I read it and was was super inspired thinking about how Vegeta would react to finding his soulmate, hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Also, please read the title with _heavy_ sarcasm.

“I’ve told Vegeta and Nappa to meet me in an abandoned wasteland,” Raditz said, “They’ll be here in three days.”

 

They had all decided to meet at Kame House for the final plan before the arrival of the Saiyans - Bulma felt a little useless, though. She looked around at all the serious faces - Roshi, Goku, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha were seated around the table with her. Piccolo was sulking with his arms crossed in one corner - she honestly felt a little bad for the guy, it wasn’t his fault his father was an absolute _monster_ , and until now she doubted anyone had tried to reach out to him. Tenshinhan stood behind the couch, but Bulma could easily notice the way his gaze kept drifting over to the green fighter.

 

 _So that hasn’t moved anywhere_ , she thought. Her gaze drifted back to Yamcha - it still made her a little sad, looking at him, but at least the longing had faded. Mostly.

 

“I think the best plan is to ambush them,” the large Saiyan went on, “They can’t sense power levels, but their scouters can. As long as you all hide yours, they’ll probably assume you’re small animals or something - if they even bother to scan after landing.”

 

Bulma sighed quietly - Yamcha seemed to only have eyes for his soulmate. She guessed she couldn’t blame him - she wasn’t stupid, and she’d noticed him checking out those rugged, buff type guys before. It had never bothered her, since he had only flirted with women (which had bothered her, not that it mattered now), but it made sense now. He wasn’t _her_ type by a long shot, but she could see the appeal.

 

“Like I’ve said before, Vegeta will probably let Nappa take point - or grow Saibamen, but they shouldn’t be a problem anymore,” Raditz smirked.

 

“Yeah, not with how much stronger we’ve all gotten!” Yamcha added.

 

Goku laughed, “Yeah, we’re all _way_ stronger than you used to be, Raditz. Good thing I asked Mr.Popo about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber - we all got _three_ years to prepare instead of one!”

 

Raditz nodded, “It was a good call - but we’re still weaker than Vegeta, which can pose a serious problem.”

 

Everyone looked down, concern written on their faces.

 

Bulma rolled her eyes, “You said this Vegeta guy is my soulmate, right? Why don’t I just go with you?”

 

“Hey, yeah! That’s a great idea!” Krillin said, “Look how well it worked out for you guys!”

 

Raditz shook his head, “It won’t work. Vegeta denied having a soulmate for as long as I’ve known him - he’s too proud to accept someone as weak as you as his soulmate. Er, no offence.”

 

“What!” Bulma said, jumping to her feet, “Who _wouldn’t_ want me as a soulmate! Just look at me! I’m beautiful _and_ a genius - he should _be_ so lucky to have someone as _awesome_ as _me_ for a soulmate!”

 

Raditz’s hands went up, a look of confusion on his face, “Uh… but I didn’t… I mean…”

 

“B-Bulma, calm down - that’s not what he meant!” Yamcha said, a familiar look of panic on his face.

 

Looking around, most of the fighters had similar looks on their faces. _Ugh, boys,_ Bulma thought, _such wimps_.

 

“Oh!?” she demanded, slamming a hand on the table, “Then what _did_ he mean?”

 

“J-just that you aren’t a fighter!” Raditz said.

 

“Y-yeah! See, anyone would totally be lucky to have you as a soulmate!” Yamcha added, “H-honest!”

 

The others nodded and voiced their agreement, which helped cool Bulma’s temper. She hated how easy it was to lose her temper, but she was still sore about losing the man she _thought_ was her soulmate. Maybe she didn’t miss being with Yamcha anymore, but she still missed the certainty of knowing who her soulmate was and being with them. And they’d known each other for so long - it felt like her life was a puzzle missing a piece.

 

If she was being honest, Yamcha had never _really_ fit there - it had been more like when you find a piece similar enough to the one that’s supposed to be there that it’ll fit, but when you look closely you can tell it’s not supposed to be there. Looking at Yamcha and Raditz, and how comfortable they were around each other, backing each other up… it was easy to see how different their relationship had been in comparison.

 

All this thinking made her chest hurt, but she didn’t want everyone else to see, so she made to storm out of the house, “Good! So long as we’re all in agreement!”

 

As the door slammed, the fighters and their friends flinched.

 

Yamcha sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Raditz glanced over - they’d talked about his past relationship at length, and the Saiyan knew most of it had been rough. He also knew that his soulmate still considered the human woman a close friend, and was sorry about hurting her. Having waited so long for his own soulmate, he could understand why it upset her to lose one - and he honestly felt bad that she’d been saddled with, of all people, _Vegeta_. He wouldn’t wish Vegeta on anyone, though if her temper was any indication… no, that wasn’t fair.

 

“I’ll… go talk to her,” the Saiyan volunteered.

 

Yamcha looked up in surprise, “Huh?”

 

“Uh, no offence, Raditz, but you two don’t really know each other,” Goku added.

 

Krillin nodded in agreement, “You’ll probably make it worse!”

 

“You're right that I don’t know Bulma, but I _do_ know Vegeta,” Raditz said, crossing his arms, “And I just want to make sure she understands how dangerous he is.”

 

Roshi scoffed, “Well, your funeral…”

 

On the one hand, he was amazed that all of these seasoned fighters were scared of a woman who couldn’t hurt them in their sleep. On the other hand, having experienced the brunt of her anger, he could understand all too well.

 

As he moved to walk outside, Yamcha put a hand on his arm to stop him.

 

His soulmate sighed, but offered him a tired smile, “Thanks.”

 

Raditz could feel the slight heat on his face - he was new to being kind, but being kind for Yamcha came so easily that it still caught him by surprise. He put his hand over his soulmate’s, “Of course.”

 

When Raditz stepped out of Kame House, he didn’t see Bulma at first. He walked around the side of the house, finding her in the back. She was just standing there, but he could see that she was hugging herself tightly, and if he listened closely, he could hear her crying.

 

Trying to be diplomatic, the Saiyan retreated back around the side of the house, then took a deep breath, “Bulma! Earthling woman! Where are you?”

 

Bulma started at the rough yell, and furiously wiped at her eyes. Ugh, she was so pathetic, crying at a little thing like this. Of course her soulmate didn’t want her - but so what! She was Bulma Briefs, gorgeous genius extraordinaire - she didn’t _need_ a soulmate! She was already perfect!

 

She spun around and put her hands on her hips to glare at Raditz, daring him to say something, “What do _you_ want?”

 

Raditz crossed his arms, “I… wanted to apologize.”

 

Bulma blinked, “What?”

 

The Saiyan grumbled, but pressed on, “I can’t imagine how you feel, but it can’t have been good to lose your soulmate. And it’s my kind of my fault, so… sorry.”

 

“I…” the woman sighed, feeling the fight drain out of her, “Oh, come on, it’s not your fault - it’s not like you got to pick…”

 

Raditz nodded, “You’re right. Which is exactly my point - you didn’t pick Vegeta, and I’m sure you wouldn’t if you had the chance. He’s an arrogant bastard that loves hurting people - trust me, you’re better off without him.”

 

 _Couldn’t you say the same thing about you?_ Bulma thought bitterly, but immediately buried the thought. She could tell the big man was trying, and it wasn’t right to take her anger out on him when he was clearly doing his best to be civil. Especially when she knew it was more for Yamcha’s sake than his - Yamcha, who she would always consider a close friend, even when they hadn’t talked for a while due to the whole soulmate fiasco.

 

Instead, she sighed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So I guess what you’re saying is that this Vegeta guy doesn’t deserve me, huh?”

 

Raditz snorted, then started laughing.

 

“What? What’s so funny!?” Bulma demanded. _I swear, if he makes fun of me after I was nice to him…_

 

“Sorry, I was just picturing the look on Vegeta’s face if you told that to him,” the Saiyan said, composing himself with a smirk, “But you know what? You’re right. He doesn’t deserve you - an asshole like him deserves to die sad and alone.”

 

The woman blinked at him, then snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Of course - anyone who couldn’t see what a catch I am must be blind and stupid. I bet he’s not even cute.”

 

“Probably not,” Raditz agreed with a nod, then turned, “I’m heading back in - we still have plans to discuss. Just… try not to do anything stupid when they show up, please.”

 

“Ha! Don’t you know who you’re talking to - I never do anything stupid!” Bulma declared proudly.

 

Having heard stories from his soulmate, the large Saiyan had a hard time taking that at face value. He just waved instead of replying, hoping that this was the end of the matter. _Well, they have the same amount of self-confidence, at least…_

 

* * *

 

Bulma paced at home. She knew the big fight was today, and she couldn’t help but be nervous about it.

 

“Ugh! I hate feeling so useless!” she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that, dear,” her mom said, “Come sit with me and have some tea and cake!”

 

“I don’t _want_ cake, Mom!” Bulma replied, “I want to _do_ something!”

 

“Well, I don’t see why you’re waiting around here,” Panchy replied, pouring herself tea, “If I knew _my_ soulmate was waiting, I’d be there no matter what! That’s exactly how I met your father, you know. I found out his name from a magazine and rushed right over!”

 

“This is different, Mom - Vegeta is a jerk that doesn’t want a soulmate! And dangerous!” her daughter replied.

 

“That’s probably just because he hasn’t met you yet,” the older woman said, “I mean, look at you! Who could resist such a pretty girl once she’s right there in front of them?”

 

Bulma opened her mouth to disagree, then closed it, thinking. _Maybe… maybe Raditz was wrong. Maybe Vegeta really_ does _want a soulmate, but he was just too shy to admit it._

 

“Yeah! That’s got to be it!” Bulma said, punching the air in victory, “A big strong warrior type like him couldn’t admit he wanted a soulmate because it would ruin his reputation, but I bet deep down he’s been waiting for me! And even if he hasn’t, there’s no way he could resist me in person! I mean, look at me!”

 

“That’s the spirit, honey!” her mother agreed.

 

The younger Briefs woman ran off, waving on her way, “Bye, Mom! I’m off to meet my soulmate and show him what he’s been missing out on!”

 

“Have fun, dear!”

 

* * *

 

Raditz sighed, trying to project more confidence than he felt. He hadn’t worn his Saiyan armor for long since coming to Earth and moving in with his soulmate, and it felt uncomfortable. It reminded him of his past, and he had fewer good memories there than he’d like.

 

He glanced around. He couldn’t see the other fighters, but he knew they were somewhere hidden nearby. He was most worried about his soulmate, but his soulmate was a warrior - he would never stop him from joining a fight, he could only help him be prepared. Still, he felt uneasy - if they were able to stop Nappa before things got too serious, they _might_ be able to handle Vegeta by working together. It was a big risk, though.

 

His scouter beeped, and he looked up. They were here.

 

The pods landed several feet away, and Raditz crossed his arms and tried to look indignant at the intrusion. Maybe he could convince them to leave and let him handle Earth by himself… yeah, right. Best not to kid himself with that one.

 

Vegeta and Nappa got out of their pods and flew over, setting down a few feet in front of the other Saiyan. This was it - the big moment.

 

“Don’t look so put out, Raditz,” Vegeta said, “It’s not everyday the prince of all Saiyans comes to help out someone as insignificant as you are.”

 

“It’s your own fault for taking so long,” Nappa grinned, crossing his arms, “We wouldn’t have had to show up if you weren’t so pathetic.”

 

The insults were expected, but they still made Raditz clench his teeth. How he’d managed to put up with this abuse for so long when he could have had so much better… he shook his head, “I told you I can handle it - I just needed some more time.”

 

“Over a year?” Vegeta snorted, “Why didn’t you just become a great ape and be done with it? And what about Kakarot?”

 

“Kakarot was assimilated by the Earthlings - a lost cause,” Raditz replied, “And the Earthlings have proven… more resistant than we first thought.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing we came to help, huh, Vegeta?” Nappa asked, laughing.

 

 _Shit,_ Raditz thought, “I can handle it myself.”

 

“Then why haven’t you?” Vegeta demanded.

 

“Well…”

 

No matter how long he’d thought about it, he simply could _not_ come up with a good answer to that question. And he had tried - he’d spent hours racking his brain for a reason he’d be taking this long that his former comrades wouldn’t chalk up to incompetence.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine. He turned around in shock. _No, who could be-_

 

“Hey! You down there!” Bulma’s voice came out of the ship’s speakers, “Stay right there! I have something to say to you!”

 

Raditz couldn’t believe it. He just… they’d gone over this. She’d agreed not to come. He’d been _very_ clear about how dangerous these two were. How could she possibly…

 

“Who’s that?” Vegeta asked.

 

Nappa grinned, and got ready to take off, “Looks like someone with a death wish.”

 

“N-no! Wait!” Raditz sputtered. _Damn that stupid woman._

 

“What for?” Vegeta asked, then grinned, “Wait, don’t tell me - she’s your soulmate. _That’s_ why you can’t conquer this planet!”

 

Nappa snorted, relaxing again, “Aw, that’s just precious - little Raditz and his soulmate.”

 

“Don’t worry, if she means that much to you, you can keep her,” Vegeta said, “Just don’t expect us to spare this pitiful planet for your sentiment.”

 

“You can just tell her you couldn’t stop us,” Nappa suggested, “It’s not like it’s a lie! Ha ha ha!”

 

Raditz took a deep breath, then let it out. He locked eyes with Vegeta, “I _did_ find my soulmate on Earth, but that woman isn’t _him_ \- she’s _your_ soulmate.”

 

Vegeta stilled, face going blank, “That’s… impossible. I told you, I don’t have a soulmate - and unlike _you_ , _I_ don’t need one.”

 

Nappa’s humor left him, and he looked… contemplative?

 

Raditz hoped that was a _good_ sign as he continued, “I’ve seen her mark - it says ‘Vegeta’ in Galactic Standard, clear as day.”

 

The capsule corp ship landed nearby, and Bulma powered it down as she looked out at the Saiyans. She hoped the big ugly one wasn’t Vegeta - he looked old enough to be her _dad_ . No, no way, it had to be the little one - and damn it, he was kind of cute. _I mean, it could be worse, I guess_.

 

Vegeta glared, and looked over at the Earth machine. He clicked his scouter to check her power level - pitiful. No, he refused to believe it. There was no way his soulmate was some weakling woman on a backwater planet like Earth - and even if by some tragedy she _was_ , he wasn’t pathetic enough as _Raditz_ to actually _accept_ it. Him, the Prince of All Saiyans, and- no! He wouldn’t even give her the chance to prove it! He refused!

 

“Here’s what I think of your drivel, Raditz!” he declared, and shot a powerful ki blast at the woman.

 

Raditz eyes went wide and he tensed, knowing he was already too late to stop it.

 

“No!” Yamcha yelled, coming out of hiding, too slow.

 

He wasn’t the only one - Goku, Chiaotzu, and Tenshinhan all moved as well, but no one was fast enough to stop the blast.

 

Bulma’s eyes widened as she saw the blast, and closed her eyes with a scream as she prepared to feel-

 

Nothing.

 

Bulma felt nothing, tensed and trembling with fear. After a few more seconds of feeling nothing, she peeked an eye open - then gasped and looked up in surprise.

 

Nappa looked down at the human woman with an unreadable expression on his face. He glanced over his shoulder - Vegeta and Raditz looked shocked, though the former was dismayed and the latter relieved. He scanned the field, noticing the other fighters that had emerged - looks like Raditz had been preparing an ambush for them.

 

The bald Saiyan looked down again. He held out a hand gently, “Let me see your wrist.”

 

“Uh… oh, uh, ok,” Bulma said, taken back by the whole situation. She held out her wrist, looking down at the big man’s arm. She noticed the name on his wrist was scarred over, and wondered how something like that happened.

 

Nappa examined the woman’s wrist, “Yup, that says ‘Vegeta’. And what’s your name, miss?”

 

“B-Bulma,” she replied, still not sure what to make of the big man.

 

He released her wrist, and pointed at the ground, “Could you spell it for me?”

 

“Uh, sure, I guess…” the woman replied. Glancing around at the shorter Saiyan - _I can’t believe I thought he was cute!_ \- she crouched down and wrote her name in the dirt.

 

Nappa walked around to read it the right way, and stared for a few long minute. Then he nodded, “Yeah, that’s it. That’s the name Vegeta has on his wrist.”

 

“N-Nappa!” Vegeta yelled, feeling betrayed. _The audacity! How_ dare _he-!_

 

“Listen, Vegeta,” Nappa said, stepping in front of Bulma and crossing his arms, “I know you’re disappointed, and you tried to forget about your soulmate, but she’s here, and I won’t let you throw this away to satisfy your pride.”

 

“You… you…” the Saiyan prince trembled in anger. Nappa? Defy him? Tell him to cast away his _pride_ ? A Saiyan _was_ his pride! How could he-

 

“Why don’t you just prove them wrong?” Piccolo came out of hiding as well, landing next to Raditz.

 

 _What’s a Namekian doing here?_ Vegeta thought, a retort on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Good idea,” Raditz said, “If you’re _so_ sure that she isn’t your soulmate, just walk over there and prove it. Or are you scared that you’re wrong?”

 

 _Raditz is_ taunting _me? What is going on here?_ The Saiyan prince growled, then stalked over to Nappa. He’d show them - he’d show them _all_ how wrong they were.

 

Bulma peeked out from behind the big Saiyan, right before the man stepped aside. She was met face to face with an angry Vegeta, who violently thrust his hand forward. _He’s… short._ She looked down, “Uh… shouldn’t you take your glove off first?”

 

“You-!” the Saiyan prince sputtered, then grumbled and practically ripped the damned glove off his hand. He thrust it forward again, glaring, _daring_ this pathetic woman to think she had a chance at being-

 

Bulma hesitated, then clasped the angry man’s hand.

 

Vegeta gasped, anger melting away in the wave of warmth he felt looking at her, his soulmate. He felt… he felt… content, in a way he never had before. In a way he never _could_ \- not with his life so cruelly ruled by the whims of Frieza. For the first time in his life, the prince of all Saiyans felt… _peace_.

 

And it _terrified_ him.

 

Vegeta took off without a word - he needed to be away from them, away from… _her._

 

Bulma couldn’t move - she couldn’t speak. _This is what it feels like? It was so… so much better than I imagined… so then why…_

 

“He’ll come around,” Nappa said, drawing her attention. He was looking up at the sky, where the smaller Saiyan had flown off.

 

It was then the human woman noticed the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, “But… but why did he…”

 

“I told you he was an asshole,” Raditz said, walking up to them. He regarded Nappa carefully, “So… no taking over the Earth?”

 

Nappa snorted, “Doesn’t look like it… man, this is going to be boring…”

 

Goku flew over to them as well, “So, that’s it? It’s over?”

 

“Looks like it…” Raditz said, tail unwinding as he hesitantly relaxed.

 

Yamcha approached the group as well. He nodded at his soulmate first, then looked to his friend - Bulma still looked shell shocked, “Uh… Bulma, are you… alright?”

 

The woman burst into tears and leap into her friends arms, “Oh, Yamcha! I’m soooo sorry I yelled at you! If I had known what it was like, I would have never blamed you!”

 

“Uh, it’s… it’s alright, you couldn’t have known…” Yamcha looked up at Raditz apologetically.

 

The Saiyan’s tail twitched in agitation, but he shrugged, looking away. He knew humans used more physical touch with friends than Saiyans did, but it still irritated him, even though it was clear he had nothing to worry about with Yamcha _or_ Bulma.

 

Nappa watched the exchange and snorted, “So, you must be Raditz’s soulmate, right?”

 

Bulma sniffled and pulled away, wiping at her eyes. _I must look pathetic right now - get it together, girl!_

 

Her friend cleared his throat and shook hands with the new Saiyan, “Yeah, I’m Yamcha, uh…”

 

“Nappa,” the big man replied. He looked around as the rest of the fighters showed up, and grinned, “Looks like I would have had a fun time if we’d started fighting.”

 

“We could still have a friendly match,” Goku suggested, “I was really looking forward to testing my new strength against you guys!”

  
Nappa laughed, “Kakarot, you are a true Saiyan after all!”

 

“It’s Goku,” the man corrected.

 

“He hit his head as a child,” Raditz explained, knocking his own head in demonstration, “Doesn’t remember a thing.”

 

“Well, that explains how the planet isn’t defeated already!” Nappa said, and laughed again. Then he got into a fighting stance, “But sure, let’s see how strong the other son of Bardock is.”

 

“Do you want us to take you home?” Yamcha offered to Bulma as the combatants moved off.

 

Bulma sniffed, looking between her friend and his soulmate, “No, I can get back on my own. Just… if you see Vegeta, send him my way?”

 

Her former soulmate sighed, but nodded, “Sure thing.”

 

“Here,” Raditz took off his scouter, and held it out to her, “I don’t really need this, and it’ll let you contact him yourself.”

 

“Thanks,” Bulma said, taking the device gently before returning to her ship.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta flew blindly. He didn’t need a destination, just to be in motion. It was like he was trying to outrun the thoughts running through his head - thoughts of how happy he’d felt, of how fervently he’d tried to bury his desire for a soulmate. He didn’t _want_ a soulmate. He didn’t _need_ a soulmate. He was the Prince of All Saiyans, and he needed no one! He didn’t need a home, or subjects, or even comrades like Nappa and Raditz! No one! He didn’t need anything!

 

“Hello? Helloooo? Is this thing working?”

 

Vegeta came to a stop in surprise - that voice in his scouter, that was-

 

“What-?”  
  
“Oh, good, so it _is_ working!” Bulma said brightly. Then her tone changed, “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing! Running away like that after we _just_ met!”

 

“Why you-!” Vegeta started flying again, “I already told you I don’t need a soulmate!”  


“Too bad, buddy! You’ve got one and you’re stuck with her!” Bulma yelled back, “So turn your short butt around and let’s talk about this!”

 

“Short-! How dare you-!”

 

“How _dare_ you! Here I lost the man I _thought_ was my soulmate to some smelly weirdo, then my _actual_ soulmate tries to _kill_ me, _then_ he just _runs away_ like a _baby!_ How dare I, indeed!”

 

Vegeta growled, but she was right. Running away was pointless - but he wasn’t about to admit that to her, “Just shut up and leave me alone, woman!”

 

“My _name_ is Bulma, in case you forgot - it’s on your fucking wrist, _moron_!” Bulma flew her ship erratically, hurt having taken a sharp turn into anger the longer she spoke over the scouter to soulmate, “How did I get stuck with such an impossible guy! Raditz was right, you don’t deserve me!”

 

“ _Excuse_ you!?” Vegeta demanded, stopping in midair and tracing the location of Raditz’s scouter, “If anyone was stuck with the short end of the stick, it was _me_!”

 

“Really? Cause I’m a beautiful, intelligent billionaire and you’re just some coward who runs away after holding someone’s hand!” Bulma set the autopilot before she crashed, “I bet you couldn’t come say that to my face, you big sissy!”

 

“Of course I…” Vegeta paused, and realized that he couldn’t remember what she looked like. He hadn’t gotten a good look at her before he’d taken off, and it made his chest ache that there was a blank spot in his memory.

 

“What was that? I can’t hear you!”

 

“... just leave me alone,” the Saiyan said, taking stock of his emotions. He didn’t need this. He didn’t _want_ this. This… _hurt_.

 

“I will not! I want to know why you ran away from me! I _deserve_ an explanation! Do you hear me? I-”

 

“I don’t want to care about you!” Vegeta yelled, “I’ve lost too much and I’m going to lose you, too!”

 

Bulma went quiet in shock.

 

“I’ve lost my home, my father, my _people_ , and having you in my life would just be one more thing for Frieza to take away!” the Saiyan prince panted, anger and fear roiling in the pit of his stomach as he thought of the alien overlord laughing over the corpse of his soulmate.

 

 _Poor little monkey,_ Frieza mocked, _Did you really think I’d let you keep her?_

 

“Vegeta…” Bulma said.

 

The Saiyan gasped as he realized what he’d said. He ripped his scouter off and crushed it in his hand before flying off again, looking for somewhere, _anywhere_ he could go and not be found. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid - he was the strongest Saiyan alive! He was supposed to _inspire_ fear, not feel it himself!

 

Bulma sighed, slumping down in her seat. _Well, at least it seems like he does want me… sort of._

 

* * *

 

Nappa sighed, heading towards the highest power level on the planet. He’d been surprised by the strength of the Earth warriors, but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough. Not against Frieza, and after they failed to come back, the tyrant would be looking for them. He guessed that was what was keeping the prince away from his soulmate, but a week was enough - they didn’t have time for much more if they wanted to get ready for Frieza’s eventual attack.

 

There he was - sitting by himself in a frozen wasteland. The larger Saiyan landed nearby.

 

“Go away, Nappa.”

 

“You know, Vegeta, I had a soulmate, too,” the bald Saiyan replied, as if his prince hadn’t spoken, “She was a catch, too - an elite like us, strong and the deadliest thing I’d ever seen on the battlefield. She made it look like a dance, liked to get up close and personal so she could taste the blood splatter. Yeah, she was amazing - we were thinking of having kids soon, too. Soon as I got back from my last assignment…”

 

Vegeta made a noise of acknowledgement.

 

He didn’t have to say what happened next - the prince knew better than _anyone_ what happened next. Just thinking about it made Nappa’s chest ache all over again, and he scratched at her name absently - the explosion hadn’t destroyed it, he had. He hadn’t noticed the slight pressure the mark left on his wrist until it was gone - and then he’d struggled to get any kind of feeling in the area at all. If he wasn’t scratching, it felt numb - the feeling had faded over time, but thinking about the loss brought back bad habits.

 

“I’d do it again. I’d do it a thousand times, as long as I got to meet her every time I lost her. Just think about. And here,” he tossed his scouter next to the smaller man, “It has her address programmed into it. See you around.”

 

The bald Saiyan took off without another word. He’d been staying at Capsule Corp himself - they had plenty of room - but decided to visit Kakarot and his family. Kakarot’s son reminded him of what he could have had, and Kakarot’s fiery soulmate was surprisingly welcoming when he pulled his own weight. He’d often considered Vegeta like a son, but he knew the prince had never let himself get attached to anyone. He hoped that was about to change.

 

Back on the ice, Vegeta picked up the scouter.

 

* * *

 

Bulma sighed, setting aside the magazine she’d been failing to read for the past hour. Nappa had explained to everyone who Frieza was, and she’d felt her own heart break at the loss of her soulmate’s entire future.

 

 _Well,_ she thought, _not his entire future - I’m still here. If he ever decides to show up…_

 

As if reading her thoughts, someone cleared their throat.

 

Bulma turned to see Vegeta standing awkwardly in the door to the living room, looking away and shifting his weight.

 

She wanted to be nice. She really did. But she couldn’t help feeling miffed, and picked up her magazine, “Well, look who _finally_ decided to show up.”

 

Vegeta huffed, then stomped into the room and sat next to her without a word.

 

 _He could at least apologize…_ Bulma thought indignantly.

 

As the silence stretched, the woman felt her anger draining away, being quickly replaced by regret at her quick temper. _Maybe I should apologize - he has had a rough life, and he seems to be trying…_

 

“Hey,” Vegeta said, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“What is it?” Bulma asked, more harshly than she intended due to her surprise.

 

The Saiyan prince glanced at her, then away. Hesitant at first, he suddenly held his hand out towards her.

 

The human blinked, then snorted. She couldn’t help herself and laughed.

 

Vegeta _tched_ and started to pull his hand away.

 

Bulma grabbed it before he could, pulling it into her lap, as she pretended to return to her magazine, “You can always hold my hand, silly. You don’t have to ask for that.”

 

The Saiyan blushed, then looked away - but didn’t take his hand back.

 

His soulmate hummed, and found that she was surprisingly alright waiting if this was the best he could manage right now. She leaned against his side, testing the waters.

 

Vegeta flinched, then slowly relaxed.

 

Bulma smiled - his hesitance was actually kind of cute. Knowing that he wanted to be here - that her soulmate wanted _her_ \- was enough.

 

* * *

 

When Dr.Briefs came looking for his daughter to ask about a project a few hours later, he found her and her soulmate asleep on the couch. Bulma was curled up on Vegeta’s chest, and the Saiyan had wrapped his arms around his soulmate in his sleep.

 

Wisely, the scientist decided to come back later.


End file.
